sonic Omoi tamashī chronicles
by silencewolfgang
Summary: Kokatsu started this world war and is looking for sonic to gain his power. Sonic must become stronger with his team. While people and his kind are suffering . Can love be the cured or hate.


The era of world war . A steel bunker was hidden between the war going on . kokatsu was underneath there. He is one of the main villians and the cause of this war . He assassinated a sage who would praise one of the master emeralds. Kokatsu was dressed like a real natzi soldier. He was inspired by hitler , nearly controlled half of the earth . A psychotic mind , murdered people , made them hostages in his dome . They were hedgehogs , echidnas and even humans who were in different color . A racist man who was 7 ft tall. The bunker barely kept him alive but he wanted to find sonic , destroy him in pieces. Though kokatsu or his nick name "Zor" was not apart of german . This man is a creature who could never be stop. He flies like a demon and looks very attractive as a devilman . Long hair rolling down his neck and eyes were blank silver . This man was taking over a small town between war going on . No one knows it was kokatsu who started it all .

The following day...

Shantee valley . The place where sonic and his friends are living there . Nature , peace with mountains was the dream for sonic. These guys just moved in. Sonic , Amy , and Shadow lived in a small apartment . The whole city was pure poor . The world was in it's depression because of zor. Zor would take economic from shantee valley. "You can do whatever you want but dont hurt our small little city . I don't want to get involve with war " said the prime minister . " heh heh good so listen ill take your goods and trades from other places , will be eee oooookay" he said in a deep creepy voice while tasting his own lips from his reptile tounge. Sonic was only 17 years old , shadow 17 and Amy 16 . The guys were getting ready for their last year of school . Just few months it will be over for them. Amy always blushes and be so obssess with sonic sometimes she goes crazy with shadow. The guy is more popular than sonic haha. Sonic and shadow can barely get along . shadow is so mature . He concentrates on his studies. Sonic can be a well immature man but he can be mature for dangerous situations. Amy had long beautiful hair . She is fit too. She loves to hangout with blaze , cream. Anyways they lived seperatly but go to school at the same time.

During school Sonic brought his one handed backpack for the first time and looks at shadow so angrily "eerrrrrr ill prove to you im strong " . shadow said the same thing when they met each other through free time lunch. Sonic met up with his friends knuckles, tails , and silver, shadow met with them while he still felt like he didnt need any friends. Amy met with hers too with blaze and cream . Then Sally was with her own friends too she also had a crush on sonic who she always blushes around him . The chaotix joined with sonic . "hey have you guys heard what happened during Green valley war. i heard the soldiers gave up and ended up dying by this crazy empire who is taking over half of the world " Vector said in a scared way. "I heard he was very intelligent to come up with lazer swords even eggman couldn't even create " tails said. They looked through their phones while looking up at the news. Amy's thoughts said "isn't shadow cute after all sonic is more better ...wait wait shadow is ugghhh i dont know who is the real sonic ! " . Cream was eating her lunch so is blaze . Sally and her group were outside in shock of whats going on with the war. Sonic reflected on himself for a moment that he needed more friends to stop this man who is creating this . This man is doing something wrong . As he was in fear when he saw a hedgehog being chopped off and buried by fire "thats my kind of my - why who is doing this " he said as he stop looking at his phone for a moment and told his friends . " we cant do anything about it this emperor must be up to something " espio said . " Yeah will teach him a lesson when im there " knuckles said . "I think i might know this man i sense him in my dream or in a vision i had before this war started , i've heard this demon destroyed the sage who would protect the master emerald , tooked it away , he even destroyed in pieces "silver said. "No way!!! but he must be something else i cant be " knuckles . They all looked up and saw a floating air balloon ship who was about to land out of nowhere near the plains of shantee city. "lets go there " sonic said as he ran first. his friends including amy followed him , the chaotix , sally and her group got curious too so they left , including blaze , cream . Shadow didnt wanted to but he had to for sonic. They all went to go after the mysterious ship it landed . Who knows what might happened.


End file.
